


Joe Trohman Is A Good Dad

by LilianaSnow



Series: Hanukkah One-Shots 2018 [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adorable, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: I have no idea how to Hanukkah but Joe does so I'm writing a family fluff set on the first day of Hanukkah.





	Joe Trohman Is A Good Dad

"Daddy, can we cuddle?" Ruby asked, already climbing onto her father's lap with her Hanukkah present.

"Of course," he answered, kissing her forehead.

Joe gently hugged his daughter as she showed him the stuffed puppy she had received for the first day. "His name is Barker!"

"Barker! That's an interesting name!"

"Uh-huh! Cause he's a dog and dogs bark!"

Ruby looked very proud of her skills in naming her stuffed animal. She easily out-did Pete, at least, and Joe smiled brightly at her as she began telling him all about the dog.

"He has blue fur, and his tail is black!" She announced. She knew her colors, she just didn't know the names of all them- Barker was grey and bright red. His tail was black, though, so he didn't correct her. "And he goes BARK BARK BARK BARK!" She pretended to attack Joe with Barker, saying that he was kissing Joe, who laughed loudly and allowed himself to be attacked by the four year old with a puppy.

After twenty minutes of playing with his daughter, he heard a camera click and looked up at Marie, who had snapped a photo of the pair before joining in the cuddles.

"Mama, look at Barker! He's green!" Ruby chirped, showing off the toy and forgetting the color again.

"He is green," she agreed somberly, gently pulling her close. "And do you know what happens to little girls who have green dogs?"

"No... What?"

"They get tickled!" She laughed, tickling her daughter as her husband snatched the fallen dog and attacked her with stuffed puppy dog kisses. Ruby shrieked happily, reaching out to grab both her parents.

"Stop, stop!" She laughed out, pushing the dog away from her face. Joe smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, baby, but it's bedtime," he told her quietly.

"Can I bring Barker?" Ruby asked happily.

"Of course you can, baby girl," he told her, picking her up and wincing because of his back. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in, kissing the top of her head.

"Daddy can you sing to me?" she asked.

He smiled softly and crouched back down next to her, singing _Durme, Durme_ softly to her and holding her hand. The little girl yawned widely and closed her eyes to sleep. oe smiled, kissed her forehead one more time, and then switched off the light as he left her room.


End file.
